Soulmate
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Jodoh itu tidak bisa ditebak. Mungkin dia sekarang duduk di depanmu. Atau bahkan membuka pintu toilet tempatmu baru saja melakukan hal 'sakral'. WonKyu. Yaoi.


**Soulmate**

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Cast : WonKyu, etc

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Type : Oneshoot or drable

Disclaimer : Semua adalah milik Tuhan dan akan kembali pada-Nya

Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Aneh, dkk

Summary : Jodoh itu tidak bisa ditebak. Mungkin dia sekarang duduk di depanmu. Atau bahkan membuka pintu toilet tempatmu baru saja melakukan hal 'sakral'

.

.

**Soulmate**

.

.

"Kumohon Kyu. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku" Heechul mengatupkan tangannya dengan wajah memelas pada adik sepupunya yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Aku malas hyung. Lagipula ada tugas Bahasa Jerman yang harus kukerjakan. Dosenku bisa marah besar jika aku telat mengumpulkannya"

"Siapa suruh kau mengambil jurusan bahasa asing. Kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan yang lebih mudah saja?" Heechul mengomel.

"Setidaknya aku kuliah rajin hyung. Tidak sepertimu yang kuliah 2 kali seminggu" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan" Heechul menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak anak dari saudara jauh ibunya ini "Sebenarnya kau mau tidak sih membantuku?"

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun tegas cepat dan tanpa berpikir.

"Yak! Kau jahat sekali" kata Heechul.

"Kau lebih jahat dariku" balas Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kalau kau mau membantuku aku akan memberimu ransel Gucci limited edisionku yang berwarna biru lengkap dengan dompetnya" Heechul mencoba melobi.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya "Aku mau"

Heecul menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi aku hanya menemanimu ke café itu saja kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Heechul mengangguk "Dia akan datang bersama sepupunya. Kita akan doble date"

"Kenapa kalian tidak ketemuan berdua saja sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Walau dia sebenarnya malas menemani Heechul yang akan bertemu dengan teman dunia mayanya, tapi demi tas Gucci Kyuhyun menepis rasa malas itu.

"Dia orangnya pemalu. Aku juga menceritakanmu padanya, dia jadi ingin bertemu denganmu. Menurutnya kau akan cocok dengan sepupunya" jelas Heechul "Aku juga yakin kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mengajakmu. Siapa tahu sepupu Hannie adalah soulmate-mu"

Kyuhyun tertawa "Soulmate tidak akan semudah itu ditemukan hyung. Lagipula aku ragu dia tampan"

"Hannie sangat tampan" protes Heechul "Dan dia sangat baik. Dia seperti pangeran"

Kyuhyun bersumpah melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Heechul. Kyuhyun tergidik ngeri. Kenapa mendadak sepupu demonnya menjadi uke menggemaskan seperti ini? Sepertinya Kyuhyun butuh udara segar.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suara locneng pada pintu kaca itu berbunyi saat Heechul dan Kyuhyun memasuki ELF Café. Kedua namja berwajah cantik itu memilih duduk di pojok sebelah barat café.

"Kau tampak gugup hyung" kata Kyuhyun saat Heechul hampir tersandung kaki kursi tempatnya akan duduk.

"Ini pertama kali kami bertemu. Walau kami sudah saling mengirim foto tapi ini pertemuan secara langsung yang pertama kali" jelas Heechul.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa. Sungguh kejadian yang langka. Heechul si manusia kelebihan horman PD kini terlihat seperti orang kikuk hanya karena 'kopi darat' dengan orang dari dunia maya. Lucu sekali.

"Apa Hankyung sekeren itu sampai kau seperti cacing kepanasan begini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tahu rasanya jatuh cinta Kyu!" Heechul berkata.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah hyung temui? Bagaimana kalau foto yang dia kirim palsu? Bagaimana kalau dia psikopat gila? Atau kakek-kakek girang?" cecar Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun prihatin "Soulmate-mu sangat malang memiliki jodoh sepertimu. Buta cinta. Sama sekali tidak tahu romantisme. Tidak punya hati nurani"

"Yak Heechul hyung!" Kyuhyun mendelik pada Heechul "Kau sok melankolis. Itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu yang berjiwa liar"

Heechul sudah membuka mulut untuk protes karena dikatai liar, tapi seorang pelayan lebih dulu datang dengan buku menu. Dengan ramah sang pelayan menanyakan pesanan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Aku pesan jus apel dan cheese cake" Kyuhyun membaca pesanannya.

"Ada lagi yang Anda pesan Tuan?" si pelayan bertanya sopan.

Mendengar ada kata 'jus apel' Heechul langsung mendesah. Jika kata itu disebut berarti Kyuhyun akan…

"Apelnya harus warna hijau segar dan jenisnya apel fuji. Jangan yang lembek karena terlalu matang. Aku mau yang gurih tapi tidak kecut. Gulanya jangan terlalu banyak tapi harus manis. Aku tidak mau terkena diabetes. Jangan tambahkan susu cokelat, aku lebih suka susu rasa vanilla. Dan jangan yang merk murahan"

Heechul menepuk dahi malu sedangkan sang pelayan hanya terbengong. Dia baru menulis kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun sampai kata 'gurih'. Sisanya, dia terlalu shock menyaksikan kecepatan Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya. Nge-rap-nya bahkan mengalahkan G-Dragon BigBang.

"Kau mengerti kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jus apelnya tidak sesuai harapan.

"Eng… kurasa iya" sang pelayan berkata ragu "Intinya jus Anda harus enak tapi sehat kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis "Kau pintar juga"

Sang pelayan membalas senyum Kyuhyun tak kalah manisnya. Lalu dia beralih ke Heechul "Apa pesanan Anda Tuan?"

Heechul kembali melirik buku menu di tangannya "Salad buah dan jus stoberry tanpa gula"

Sang pelayan bereragam cokelat muda itu mengangguk "Apa ada syarat khusus dari stoberry-nya?"

Heechul tertawa "Tidak. Aku akan memakannya asal itu tidak merusak lekukan tubuh idealku"

Sang pelayang mengangguk "Silahkan menunggu sebentar" lalu pelayan itu pergi.

"Pelayannya tampan ya" Heechul berkomentar "Dan kau membuatnya kesulitan"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir plumnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin jus apel yang mulia dirusak"

"Kau yang sudah merusah keselarasan dunia, maniak apel" Heechul mendesah lelah.

"Selamat sore" sebuah suara dengan logat Negara Tirai Bambu membuat kedua namja cantik itu menoleh.

"Tan Hankyung?" Heechul berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak mencicit.

Namja tinggi tampan dengan wajah lembut itu mengangguk "Akhirnya kita bertemu juga Chullie"

Heechul hampir pingsan mendengar suara merdu bak lonceng gereja –padahal dia atheis- memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung sekilas lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan namja di belakang Hankyung. Namja yang tingginya melebihi Hangkyung. Tubuhnya berotot. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna merah. Sangat tampan dan berkharismatik.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Acara perkenalan berlangsung singkat. Walau awalnya Hankyung dan Heechul terlihat canggung, kini mereka berdua sudah bicara dengan akrab mengacuhkan dua manusia lainnya dalam meja yang sama.

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ah kau mahasiswa semester 4 Kyunghee Univesity jurusan Bahasa Asing?" Tanya namja tampan nan tinggi itu.

"Tepatnya jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Tapi karena kami mempelajari banyak bahasa, jurusan kami sering dikatakan begitu" jawab Kyuhyun "Dan bagaimana denganmu Zhoumi-ssi?"

"Panggil aku Zhoumi tanpa ssi. Dan aku sudah semester 8 jurusan kedokteran" jawab namja berambut merah bernama Zhoumi itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Calon dokter eoh? Masa depan cerah. Mereka mengobrol tentang kehidupan kuliah sampai Kyuhyun merasakan desakan ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" pamit Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mengangguk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan urusan kantung kemihnya yang sempat penuh. Sekarang dia sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya memang kelewat manis. Kyuhyun tidak meragukan atau menyangkalnya. Dia bangga akan itu. Karena hal itu membuatnya menjadi 'Uke Terpopuler' di kampusnya. Sayangnya dia belum menemukan namja –dia memang gay sejak dulu dan itu bukan masalah- yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Zhoumi memang keren. Tampan, berpendidikan tinggi dan pastinya kaya. Tapi…

"Oh maaf, kupikir toiletnya kosong" seorang namja membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku berpakaian lengkap" jawab Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu memperhatikan orang yang membuka pintu. Seragam pelayan warna cokelat muda. Wajah tampan yang tadi menanyakan pesananya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan menggunakan toilet staf, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, jadi…" namja itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau bisa menggunakan salah satu bilik disini" Kyuhyun menunjuk 3 bilik di belakangnya "Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengintip"

Namja berseragam pelayan itu tersenyum lebar membuat dua cekungan manis di kedua pipinya terlihat "Thanks" lalu dia masuk ke bilik tengah.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai mencuci tangan. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah kering karena alat pengering disana. Tapi namja bersurai cokelat eboni itu tidak juga beranjak keluar toilet. Entah kenapa dia betah di ruangan sakral dan lembab itu. Dia bahkan dengan intens menatap pintu bilik tengah.

Tapi matanya langsung beralih saat pintu bilik itu terbuka.

"Kau masih disini?" pelayan itu bertanya.

"Eng… ya" Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Sang pelayan mengerutkan dahinya melihat pelanggan manis di depannya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Namaku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya "Siapa namamu?"

Sang pelayang berlesung pipi itu agak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditanyai nama "Aku Choi Siwon. Tanganku masih basah. Aku tak ingin mengotori tanganmu"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan namja itu dan menjabatnya "Aku yakin tanganmu sudah bersih"

Kini Siwon si pelayan café yang salah tingkah. Tangannya yang besar berjabat dengan tangan putih mulus Kyuhyun mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke seluruh aliran darahnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon. Pipi chubby-nya merona "Kenapa bukan kau yang mengantarkan pesananku tadi?"

"Eh?" Siwon sedikit linglung "Oh itu. Aku tadi sibuk membantu di dapur"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega "Syukurlah. Kukira kau membenciku karena aku memesan jus apel yang menyusahkan"

Siwon terkekeh "Itu bukan masalah. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti itu"

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Eng… apa namja berambut merah itu namjachingumu?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba "Ma…af pertanyaanku lancang kau tidak perlu menjaw-"

"Dia bukan namjachinguku" Kyuhyun menjawab cepat. Seolah dia tidak mau namja tampan di depannya salah paham.

Siwon berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya "Kukira kalian sedang doble date"

"Aniya" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku hanya memenai hyungku. Karena aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk, pacar hyungku juga membawa temannya"

"Aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Siwon.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun merasa telinganya bermasalah.

"A..niya. mak…sudku eng…" Siwon berkata gelagapan "Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Ini masih jam kerjaku dan…" Siwon melihat sekitarnya "rasanya tidak sopan mengobrol di kamar mandi"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah sampai leher. Dia mengajak namja kenalan di kamar mandi alias toilet alias WC. Astaga! Tidak adakah hal yang lebih memalukan lagi?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Syukurnya tidak ada hal memalukan lainnya yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun setelah itu. Dia kembali ke mejanya dengan senyuman bahagia. Mengobrol dengan Zhoumi seperti sebelumnya. Ketika Heechul dan Hankyung memutuskan melanjutkan 'kopi darat' mereka di restoran China, Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus ajakan makan malam Zhoumi di restoran Italia. Dia juga berhasil meyakinkan Heechul untuk tidak mencemaskannya karena dia akan ke rumah Changmin setelah ini untuk mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jerman-nya.

Setelah ketiga namja itu pergi, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dia melirik jam tangan putih di tangannya. Sudah jam 7 kurang 10. Dia tidah tahu kapan jam kerja Siwon berakhir, tapi cinta butuh pengorbanan. Jadi Kyuhyun memilih duduk di bangku kayu di taman depan ELF Café. Dia akan menunggu Siwon disini.

Sialnya. Sudah jam 9 malam tapi wajah luar biasa tampan pelayan café bernama Choi Siwon itu tidak juga kelihatan. Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia kerja full time? Kyuhyun merengakan tubuhnya yang kaku. Udara malam sangat dingin. Kyuhyun tidak membawa jaket. Dia hanya memakai jins hitam serta kemeja hijau panjang bergaris dan kaos putih di dalamnya. Walau begitu, dia tidak mau menyerah. Cinta pantang menyerah!

Entah karena terlalu lelah atau efek dingin, punggung Kyuhyun yang bersandar di bangku kayu taman itu melemas dan perlahan matanya tertutup. Kepalanya turun dan hampir menghantam tanah jika tidak ada tangan besar yang menahannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon menepuk pipi tembem Kyuhyun dan kaget saat merasakan suhu rendah pipi itu "Astaga! Pipimu dingin sekali? Sudah berapa jam kau duduk disini?"

Kyuhyun yang merasakan seseorang mendekapnya malah menyamankan posisinya "Hangat"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak boleh tidur disini? Kau bisa masuk angin" Siwon berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh dingin itu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya walau hanya setengah. Dia sangat mengantuk "Aku menunggumu lebih dari 2 jam"

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam?" Siwon kini tengah meniup jemari tangan Kyuhyun yang juga dingin. Dia sangat cemas pada sosok asing di pelukannya ini. Aneh memang. Tapi cinta kan memang aneh.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu" jawab Kyuhyun "Aku megantuk sekali"

"Kau tidak boleh tidur disini" Siwon berkata segera.

"Aku lapar" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Nyaman sekali rasanya dipeluk Siwon.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Siwon "Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini. Aku bisa membuatkanmu jus apel dan spagetty. Kau mau kesana?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk "Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan"

Siwon mengeratkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan dia dengan mudah menggendong tubuh kurus itu ala bridal "Aku bisa menggendongmu sampai sana"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Apa aku boleh menginap disana?"

Siwon yang sudah bejalan menuju apartemennya tersenyum "Tentu saja"

"Ah senangnya" rasa kantuk Kyuhyun langsung hilang.

"Kau tidak boleh menungguku seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa masuk ke café dan menungguku di ruang staf" Siwon berkata pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon "Tapi jika ada yang bertanya apa yang kulakukan aku jawab apa?"

"Jawab saja kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Akan kulakukan"

Keduanya tertawa.

Nah, soulmate memang datang dengan tidak terduga. Siapa tahu sekarang dia berada di sampingmu. Atau sedang menunggu moment menyenangkan untuk bertemu.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Aku tahu FF ini aneh dan eng… banget.

Tapi karena aku sedang bosen bikin Hurt dan lebih bosen lagi buka buku Kimia Organik, jadi mending aku bikin FF ini aja.

Ada yang suka? Silahkan tulis komentar Anda.

Ini FF ringan pertamaku, wkwkwkwk

Mulai Mengantuk

Anin :3


End file.
